


Stranger Things NSFW fanart

by warhead_ache



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Billy Hargrove, Dom/sub, F/F, Fanart, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Gay, Gay Sex, Harringrove, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warhead_ache/pseuds/warhead_ache
Summary: This will mostly be Harringrove with a dash of Jonathan popping up from time to time. Will update from time to time.
Relationships: Barbara "Barb" Holland/Nancy Wheeler, Billy Hargrove/Jonathan Byers, Harringrove - Relationship, Jonathan Byers & Steve Harrington & Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway, Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove, Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler, Tommy Hagan/Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 18
Kudos: 507





	1. Chapter 1

This is meerly a buffer page, the next chapters will have more art.


	2. Harringrove Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Generally these are pieces where Billy is the top/power bottom, just taking control and rendering Steve helpless.

Billy gives Steve a blow job

This came from a very nice photo reference I found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	3. Billy/Steve/Jonathan Mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was some art I made after reading a fic on here by bentnotbroken1, Picture Worth a Thousand Words. It's really good, you should read it.

The fic is awesomely satisfying, you gotta check it out.

[Picture Worth a Thousand Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932619)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	4. Harringrove SPICY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be where I will post fanart from Bentnotborken1's Harringrove fanfic, Bruises on Both my Knees. I'll link the story and add in the chapter for the specific scene, so please go check it out, it's a good, saucy read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Will contain scenes of BDSM and other rough sexual situations.

Illustrations for [Bruises on Both my Knees (for you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123395/chapters/47671861)  
by [Bentnotbroken1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bentnotbroken1/pseuds/bentnotbroken1)

Scene from Chapter 11 where Billy agrees to sub for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	5. Harringrove Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little illustration from WIckedLittleOz's work "the right kinda sinner" which I just HAD to draw.

Illustration for [The right kinda sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193211)  
by WickedLittleOz

Billy comes up behind Steve in the locker room after some exciting events on the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	6. Steve/Jonathan/Billy SPICY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fanart from Putting our fire with gasoline by WickedLittleOz, link will be in text. It's such a good fic of the three best boys.

Inspired by [putting out fire with gasoline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223130)  
by WickedLittleOz

Jonathan gets included in Steve and Billy's secret thing.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	7. Some Harringrove Ruff housing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy: ruff make out comic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a quick comic I did a while back, not sure if I was inspired by anything, but at this point this is a very cliche scene.

Steve and Billy may have started fighting, but it's definitely not gonna end that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	8. Steve/Tommy Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve H. and Tommy H. are just really close friends. Just bros being bros

Original tweet: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1227020715196665857?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	9. Bancy Spicy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to draw the cutest girls of Season 1.

Original Tweet: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1227019548882329600?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	10. Tommy with Harringrove SPICY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy H. may be a little shit, but he gives good handjobs and even better head. Finally that mouth is being useful.

Original tweet: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1225972808838242304?s=20)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


	11. Soft Bancy kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a soft make out session with Barb and Nancy that got a little handsy.

[Original Tweet](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1229079613093093377?s=20)


	12. Billy gets a new outfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found one of those outfit charts and there was one that was calling out to me

Steve may be enjoying this far too much.

Original Tweet: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1221916882078457862?s=20)


	13. Sailor Steve at your service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Billy sees that new Scoops uniform, there's no stopping him (consensually).

Original Twitter thread:[ here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1237909957951000577?s=20)


	14. Bucklway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Heather have a quicky before getting back to work

Original Tweet: [here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1239395073072205824?s=20)


	15. Keg Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you like Keg Boys, you may also like this  
> Robin, Heather, and Carol

[Original Tweet here](https://twitter.com/warhead_ache/status/1249064860459175939?s=20)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out me on Instagram (@warhead_ache) and Twitter (@warhead_ache) for more good shit.


End file.
